1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in the field of motor vehicles, the doors are constituted by a box structure obtained by drawing and assembling pieces of steel sheet. Such a box structure supports various items of vehicle fittings such as, for example, a window and its opening/closing device, a lock, a loudspeaker, or again, hinges or other items. It is clad, on the side orientated towards the interior of the vehicle, with a cladding panel. As to the opposite side, this defines the exterior face of the door.
Such a structure thus affords little freedom as to the choice of the characteristics of the exterior face.
It is also to be noted that the fact of using assembled, sheet metal members leads to difficulties in observing the requisite dimensions of the doors, and which can affect the precision with which they are positioned in relation to the rest of the bodywork of the vehicle.
In addition, the doors described above are not entirely satisfactory with regard to protection from attempts at forcible entry and impact strength. Furthermore, they are very heavy.
The object of the invention is to provide a door for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks and offers greater freedom of choice as to its cladding, both interior and exterior, in order to be able to improve, in particular, its aesthetic appearance and/or its aerodynamic qualities, while, at the same time, preserving a relatively high degree of standardization of the members that constitute it.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door, in particular for a motor vehicle, the dimensioning and/or positioning precision of which can be improved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, having enhanced protection from attempts at forcible entry and impact strength.
One advantage of the invention is that it makes it possible to increase the rationalization of the production of the vehicles so equipped.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will emerge in the course of the description that follows, which is provided only by way of illustration, and which is not intended to limit it.
The invention relates to a door for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, having a face designed to be orientated towards the interior of the vehicle, or so-called interior face, and a face designed to be orientated towards the exterior of the vehicle, or so-called exterior face, said door permitting the installation of one or more fittings at least partially located, in particular, between said interior and exterior faces, characterized by the fact that said door is constituted by a frame or reinforcement, capable of supporting said fitting or fittings, and by means for cladding said reinforcement, defining with the latter, on either side thereof, interior and exterior compartments enabling said fitting or fittings to be accommodated.